The Meaning Behind Haru
by kazorashi
Summary: How Haru came to find out the meaning behind her name and existence while spending time with her father in a way you probably wouldn't expect.


**The Meaning Behind Haru**

 _Summary_ : How Haru came to find out the meaning behind her name and existence while spending time with her father in a way you probably wouldn't expect.

* * *

 _"Haru is sorry." Cries the little girl as she hugs the leg of her father. She's four. She's small but has a big personality. She's lovely and dangerous. She's everything different from the father she holds. Her cries are loud as they echo in the kitchen they're in. "Haru is so sorry!" She says again, rubbing her eyes as she cries._

 _Haru's father crouches down and pats her on the head softly. Large, gray eyes that are much like his, open widely. He smiles as his daughter softly._

 _"Who told you how she died?" He asks, his eyes tender and a bit wistful._

 _"Haru heard the old ladies talk about it. Kids at the park also say that it's Haru's fault too that otou-san is by himself." Large tears continue to fall down her round, chubby cheeks. "She didn't mean to make you cursed. Haru is... Haru didn't mean to kill okaa-san!" Her tiny heart breaks at the words, feeling so shameful that she exists. How awful of a person can she be if she took away the woman her dad had loved so much? "Please don't hate me!" She begs. Haru wants nothing more than to disappear. "I'm sorry!"_

 _Her father looks at her with a complicated look before sighing lightly. Then, he gathers Haru in his arms and holds her close. Rubbing her back in a soothing manner, he waits for the four year old's sobs to subside. It takes a while, almost an hour for her to relax. Once he feels that she's better, he looks at his daughter with a gentle smile. "I could never hate you." He says._

 _Haru feels her heart waver at that. "You are my precious daughter, I will always love you." Her father pulls a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. "Listen to me good, okay?" She nods her head. "You did not kill okaa-san and I do not blame you." She sniffles at that and wraps her small arms around her father. Her body trembles in his arms. "Do you know why your name is Haru?" He asks her._

 _Haru shakes her head._

 _"Okaa-san named you that. It means, spring. A time of new things, love, and hope. It means change for the better. Your okaa-san wanted you to be a beacon of hope to others. Someone people can turn to for help, someone people could turn to for love. Someone who is ever changing and yet always constant. Did you know? She mostly named you Haru for me." He grins when Haru cracks a tiny smile. "You are my little spring, and I wake up every day thankful that I have you. Don't feel sorry for existing Haru. Don't apologize for being here. Otou-san loves you very much."_

 _He twirls her around and Haru laughs. Her heart is lighter already and when she gets tossed into the air, she squeals in joy. "My little Haru," says her father as she catches her, "instead of saying sorry. Say 'thank you.' I am so grateful you're alive."_

 _"Hahi! Haru loves otou-san so much too, desu!" Giggling, she rejoices with her dad. Her sadness melts away with his words just like that. Even at four years old, Haru knows that this is the most comforting arms in the world. The safest place for her to be. Haru suddenly looks to the stove. "Otou-san! The food is burning!"_

 _"Oh crap!"_

* * *

Haru opens her eyes and notices that the skies are now in hues of orange, pink, red, and purple. A smile lingers on her face for a moment before she shakes her head tiredly. _So late already?_ She thinks to herself before stretching. Haru is dressed in a plain green t-shirt, a light brown jacket and loose, dark blue jeans tucked into her sneakers. As she stands in front of her father's grave, one of many, she looks at it with a warm smile. It's a white marble statue. The cherry blossoms she picked early this morning still look fresh and new as they lay before his stone pillar.

Haru smiles at it, at _him_ , and the legacy he left behind.

Her.

"Are you done?" Asks a voice from close behind. The raven haired woman's smile gets bigger as she turns her head and sees Lambo approaching her. He's in the middle stage of his teen years and is continuing to grow up into a respectable young man. Although she denies it, it's all thanks to her. "Bakadera is waiting." Explains Lambo. "He says we have to leave soon and sent me to get you."

The boy, now taller than her by half a head, walks to be next to Haru. His piercing green eyes are steady on her, and always affectionate. "Haru-nee, do you need more time? I can distract Bakadera for you if you want." He grins deviously, forcing a laugh out of the older woman. She punches him lightly on his shoulder.

"Lambo-chan, don't do that to Hayato. You're too old for that." She scolds lightly. Lambo sticks out his tongue.

"And I'm too old for that nickname! Haru-neeee!" He whines and swings an arm around her shoulders. "Please... I beg of you, speaking as a man, please... Say kun? Or even san!" Instead, Haru continues to tease the younger boy. Much against his wishes.

Eventually, they take too long and the storm guardian of the Vongola family has to lecture Lambo about taking too much of his precious time once they get in the car. The teenager pouts from the back seat. "Need I remind you that it was _you_ who offered to take your girlfriend out to see her dad. Isn't it technically _her_ who is taking away _your_ precious time?"

"Don't talk back to me!" Hayato snaps, his face now sporting a little blush. Haru has to hide a smile between her lips and holds back a giggle. "And you." He turns his attention to her. "Are you alright?" His expression is that of concern and worry. "You don't normally want to see your dad unless you're feeling lonely." They can hear Lambo from the back mumble under his breath. _"How does his attitude change just like that?"_

Ignoring him, Haru grabs hold of Hayato's hand and intertwines their fingers. "I'm fine. I just felt like... Finding out why I was born again." The way she says this leaves a mystery with the two men in the car. They look to each other and then back at Haru. Silence looms overhead for the two before Lambo clears his throat.

"I can tell you why you're born." He says, his tone suddenly cheeky. Haru raises a brow and inquires about it. Lambo grins deviously and takes a glance at the Storm Guardian. "Because someone needed to know how to tame Bakadera and his bad attitude."

His answer is rewarded by a slap from Hayato himself. "You little shit. Maybe Haru was born to teach you everything because you're such a dumb ass by yourself." And like that, they continue to argue. Haru laughs as they go back and forth between each other, relentless on their assaults towards each other.

"No, Haru-nee is born because you'd be an ugly, old man living by himself!"

"She's born because someone had to wipe your ass!"

" _ **NO!**_ That was a low blow! I was **five** for fucks sake!"

"Then shut up!"

They don't leave the cemetery until almost 30 minutes later. But in that meantime, Haru is nearly in tears from laughing so much. She is grateful to be alive just so can have, know, and experience moments like these. To greet, meet, and live with people like the two in the car. A smile stays on her face as Haru's eyes travel to the side review mirror.

The cemetery soon disappears behind the road and she gives Hayato's hand, which she is still holding, a little squeeze. "What is it?" He asks, not looking at her.

"It's nothing. I love you." She whispers.

A smile strains on Hayato's face as his cheeks slowly begin to turn red. "...same."

Lambo scoffs. "That was lame as hell."

"No one asked you!"

* * *

 _(A/N: I live for Hayato and Lambo arguing when they're older. Someone give me more. Please.)_


End file.
